Champion of the Ring
by Dragonmorph
Summary: Chibiterasu learned that there is a champion among Yami's deadly warriors: a dark Okami. Things turn to bad when the champion of the ring isn't what it's cracked up to be, but rather highly unexpecting.


**I admit, I suck at action, but it's mainly to pull in some who may enjoy the actual reason I wrote this short story. R&R**

**WARNING: It might get pretty emotional/intense. It's part of my style with short stories.**

Champion of the Ring

"CHIBI!" Kuni cries out, desperately digging his fingers into the ground.

Chibiterasu ran on his short, puppy legs to save his friend. He stretches out a paw for Kuni to grip tightly and uses most of his strength to pull him back. "Hang on!" Chibi says through his eyes.

"Go on! Take down Yami's champion fighter. I can get up by myself now. Thanks, Chibi." Kuni assures his wolf god friend. Chibi nods and rushes back to the ring with a pitch black she-wolf, bearing scars and rusty blue markings similar to Yami's armor.

The she-wolf uses her time wisely to attack swiftly and take-down the wolf pup when he's defenseless. Using her divine instrument that uses spikes instead of flames, she charges and swings her weapon, getting an accurate hit on each swing. Chibi attempts to dodge, but the abnormal speed strikes him immensely.

She already caused a massive amount of damage inside the ship, each open crack leading to death. Both are wounded and exhausted from the heat of the battle: demigod vs. god, both sharing very similar powers and clever traits; both unable to outdo one another. The she-wolf finally had one more trick up her fur. She makes a false-charge towards Kuni, forcing Chibi to guard, but she leaps at the wolf pup and slashes.

She immediately stops, while Chibiterasu whimpers and mews. The sound of a flute burns her ears and she growls, spitting in the direction of the flutist. "Come down her, you horrible musician!" She glowers.

"Ahh, someone is in a fabulous mood today~" The flutist responds cheerful. It irritated the she-wolf even more. "I was just playing since you are granted defeat. I heard few songs are favored by Yami's warriors, ma Cherie."

"Just shut up!" She seals her ears. "But, I cannot be declared a true champion until this mutt is put to rest. Goodnight." She lets out a cackle and smiles weirdly.

"NO!" Kuni runs forth with his wooden sword and whacks the she-wolf. However, she is unaffected by the power behind it and walks towards him, readying to pounce and provide a fatal death strike. Chibiterasu's weak body manages to heal a tad bit when the flutist came down and wraps cloth to hold in the major cuts. His body feels numb, but the soft hand relaxes his aching.

"You better save Kuni, my son." Waka says, tipping his bird hat, who lifts its wing veils and flies off.

Chibi looks up at the light where a man flies off. He wonders why he didn't stay to help, but he knew it's best to owe Kuni for taunting the older wolf off him. He howls and calls in Yumigami, letting the moon's shafts reach for Kuni's sword. Kuni is trapped in a corner and the she-wolf nearly bites his neck when instinct makes him point the tip of a golden sword towards the chest.

The black wolf howls in pain, yelping and falling to the floor. The pitch black fur transforms into a silky white, and the rusty blue markings change to red with its runes changing to ones Shiranui bore. The spikey instrument transforms into an orange disc with multi-colored flames replacing the rough spikes. The long, flowing tendrils flicker as if life is slowing fading from it. Both Kuni and Chibiterasu gasp in wonder and horror.

…

"M-mama?" Chibi asks, astonished.

"Chibiterasu…?" She responds, her raspy voice now sounding like the heavens.

"Oh Mama!" Chibi cries out, snuggling under her paw. "M-mama!"

"I'm sorry to have this end this way, Chibiterasu…"

"Don't die, Mama. P-please…"

"You and Kuni saved the world from the clutches of Yami. That's all I need to see through the eyes of Amaterasu, not ones belonging to the dark spirit that lurked in my body for three years. I am glad to let you take over as you proved yourself to Nippon. You aren't a fledgling god as Issun said. You aren't 'just' a white wolf that provides luck like Mr. Orange said. You aren't one that annoys. You, yes you, brought one world back together when I could not."

Chibiterasu began to cry and whimper at the same time. Amaterasu licked him, her amber eyes filled with assurance. He began to relax, but fear lives in this moment.

"I'm glad to see you grow up, even if you lack us as your parents. Waka swore an oath that he'll watch you grow up and he kept his word ever since. You've been watched when you were alone, Chibiterasu. I'm sorry to leave you… Sorry to leave you again in this moment. I love you, my little sun."

Amaterasu closes her eyes, and she takes her last breath. Chibiterasu cries out, and presses a paw on her cheek. Kuni only heard barking, but the emotion in both their eyes told him she must go. He began to weep himself, but only to himself. It was a warrior thing.

"Goodbye, Mama…"

* * *

A young boy with snowy white hair, ears and a tail ran around with other kids his age. They all bumped purposely into each other while the girls started to move away as it got rougher. The elder of Kamiki came in and the boys immediately stopped and looked at Mr. Orange with innocent looks. As the elder walked off, the kids exchanged glances and laughed.

The wolfboy walked off to explore around the village teeming with cherry blossoms for the great sun goddess. He drank in the sun's light as he stargazed at the sky above. He recalled the memories and even ones about his mother's heroic actions. Kushi, the sake brewer, came over and handed him a picture of his mother which he gladly took. She nodded and smiled, walking back to harvest more rice.

Chibiterasu blinked when the sun moved, and his curiosity led his gaze towards the eastern side of Kushi's house. He cleared his eyes when he saw a blur, and everything changed when a howl escaped the snout of a white wolf with crimson red markings. Everything zoomed in and he was sure he caught Amaterasu smiling at him.


End file.
